No You Hang Up
by Jaaavyt
Summary: Sakura gritted her teeth, restraining herself from killing her bestfriend.Just hang up and get this over with.ShikaIno.Somewhat SasuSaku.Oneshot.


I got inspired from the song 'No You Hang Up' by Shayne Ward.

It's just too cute.

:)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Yamanaka Ino could be seen walking through out Konoha clutching a cellphone close to her ear.

"So anyways, I think I'll get a manicure and paint my nails- what color do you think?" 16 year old Ino asked her boyfriend of eight months. She was excited for their date. Tsuande was expecting too much from them. All the damn missions, sometimes, she even regretted being a kunoichi. But not _today _sir, today was a very special day, it's the day where most of the shinobis and kunoichis have a day off. Her patience and work paid off.

"Troublesome woman. How should I know, try neon blue or whatever."

On the other line, Nara Shikamaru was annoyed, it was his day off, and his girlfriend had to call him while he was sleeping. Sure, he wouldn't mind if it was later in the day, when he wasn't sleeping. He could understand that Ino had to call him early today for their date tonight, early being 4PM or 5PM, but _god_.

It was only 1:27 PM. And he _needed_ sleep. He was _tired._

"Should I do it in the order of blue,green, and pink or pink,blue, and green? Oh, wait a sec, I'm already in front of the place." Ino asked Shikamaru again.

As she walked in, she saw the owner. Whom she was familiar with. Said owner walked up to greet her.

" Ah! Ino-san, what pleasure it brings you here, what will you be doing? " Said owner asked her with such a ridiculously annoying glee.

" Same to you too, Tesuki-san. I'll be having my weekly manicure please, and I'll have my nails done in the pattern of neon green,blue, and pink. "Said Ino, as she continued to talk to her boyfriend, Shikamaru.

" Babe, I'm back. Yeah, I got it done in neon green, blue, and pink. So what are you doing right now? Except from talking to me. "

On the other line, Shikamaru sighed. He tried making up something because he was _trying_ to sleep. And like hell, he'll tell her that. Any moron wouldn't be that suicidal.

He smirked. He came up with an excuse.

" I'm drinking water. " He said, with a _small_ hint of laziness in them.

" Of course, of course yeah I believe you, for right now. So, where are we going tonight? " Ino said, a voice dripping with sarcasm.

" Summer festival. "Shikamaru sighed.

Troublesome.

On Ino's side, she was twitching very badly. First of all, troublesome? And second, she didn't have a yukata yet.

Geez. Ino decided that after this _oh so lovely_ manicure, she'll go to buy one.

" Oww, your hurting my nails! " She growled at the worker.

_Henry._

Next time she comes here, she'll have to remember that.

" I'm not even doing anything. _"_A loud lazy voice came from her cellphone, and she forgot for moment that Shikamaru's still on the line.

" Not you, the worker here." Ino replied while giving what's his name a glare.

After a moment of talking with Shikamaru, sending glares to the worker, and finishing painting her now colorful nails, she paid the fee and walked out the front. Ino made her way towards Yukata Frenzy, the home all kimonos and yukatas. She saw Sakura walking towards there too." Hm, Shika dear, wait a minute I saw Sakura. " She putted her phone down for a while, not caring Shikamaru's last words, a 'troublesome' or 'whatever' she suggested.

" Hey Sakura! Buying a something? " She waved as she called to her best friend.

Sakura was on the way to buy a new yukata when she heard her bestfriend, Ino called to her. " Hi Ino. I'm buying a new kimono since Naruto-baka spilled beef ramen all over mines. I have a date with Sasuke-kun tonight. " She started walking towards Ino.

They both entered the shop, it was amazing, filled with yukatas and other stuff. The shop was ridiculously enormous.

" Cool! Let's look together, shall we? Oh hang on a sec, Sakura. " Ino almost forgot about Shikamaru for a second, she turn her attention towards the phone.

Standing besides her, Sakura twitched, how long have they been at it?

" Mm, yeah I'm back. " She spoke, lazily to Shikamaru, having a long wait for a reply.

" I missed you so much, dear. " With a hint of sarcasm, she could hear his slow voice.

" Aww, I didn't know you missed me that much, _honey_. " Ino smirked.

Sakura was having trouble picking a yukata, and Ino was not helping. Apparently, her annoying best friend happens to be flirting, on the phone, with the ANBU genuis. And she was not helping one bit, but being the Sakura she is, (Yes that one, the kickass kunoichi that could, and will kick Uchiha Sasuke's ass) she understood what they are going through.

_Hell_, she and Sasuke-kun didn't even have a freaking _minute_.

But, even Sakura have her limits, and her time almost up. If Ino doesn't shut the fucking phone up sooner or later, she is going to have to wring her best friend's pretty little neck. And with that thought, she stalked off somewhere in the humongous clothing store.

Ino was enjoying her time, talking on the phone, _again_, when she saw a girl, trying on numerous outfits. She decided to leave the girl as she is but, being the fashion police she is, she couldn't stand watching a person trying on different, hideous, yukatas and kimonos. So she stalked over to them and asked ever so _politely_, " Hey you! Yeah, you, what do you even think your doing? Woman, these doesn't match on _you! " _She knew she was being rude, but hello?

She couldn't stand this madness.

And with that, she stalked off, like Sakura, and began searching for a yukata or kimono, whichever one fits her style, and hopefully find one for the poor girl just now too, forgetting about Shikamaru, he probably fell asleep, and forgot to turn off his phone.

She putted her phone in a safe place, a place where it would not turn off so she can still talk to Shikamaru later.

Sometime later, she found herself in front of a mirror in the fitting room, trying one two yukatas, a lime green-white one, with little pretty little yellow flowers, and a light yellow one that matches her hair, that eventually dyes down to a darker yellow, with the occasional pink-red flowers.

Both of them had awesome, matching obis of course.

And she didn't know which one to choose. Eh, she'll just find Sakura and ask her.

Using her shinobi skills, she darted across the room only to find that the store has more rooms, sections, ect. She kept on searching and searching until she found the pink section. Figuring Sakura might be in here, Ino walking across the tall, limitless rows of pink, she finally found Sakura, in the obi section.

Who knew there were so many stuff for one color?

It appears as though Sakura didn't notice her, either that or her best friend was in some kind of trance.

"Sakura? Hey Sakura!" Ino called towards the rosy female.

" Huh? What Ino, do you mind, I'm picking an obi for the date tonight with Sasuke-kun. " Said girl glared at her best friend.

"Sorry, but what do you think huh, yellow one or greenish white? " Ino held up the two kimonos as she let Sakura choose.

" Hm, yellow one. It fits you more than the green one. " Ino thanked Sakura as they both got to the counter to buy the clothes, ect.

" Ino, why don't we go to my place and you know..dress up? " Sakura suggested, since her house was very close to here, Ino agreed.

Only in 5 minutes, if not then lesser did they arrived at Sakura's house. Even though she went here countless of times, it was stunning. Sakura's house was absolutely beautiful, it was like one of those love suites. All pink and red. God, Ino wondered where Sakura buys her furniture at.

After Sakura opened the door Ino asked, " Um, Sakura I'm going to go to the bathroom okay? " Knowing where Sakura's bathroom is she hurriedly upstairs and took out her cellphone.

She could hear soft snores on the other line. So Shikamaru did leave his phone on after all. " Baka, wake up! "

" Hu- wha-what? " Ino could hear his groans on the other side, he really was sleepy.

" Shika-kun! It's 4:39 AM, what do you mean you're still sleeping? It's almost time to go. Hurry up and start getting ready! " Ino nagged into the phone, maybe it was so loud that Sakura could hear it from the other side of the wall..

" I'm done already, I did all that while you were gone. And went to sleep for a hour. " Now it was her turn to get ready. Good thing she already took a bath in the morning, or else she would have lost way to many hours, and maybe Sakura will have her head for hogging the bath tub.

She began taking discarding her clothes while putting the phone on the table, leaving it on.

After some time later, she and Sakura were done. Now Sakura was really getting pissed, Ino and Shikamaru have been talking for hours, on the phone. _Hell,_even her boyfriend, Sasuke's already here.

God know what they're talking about. It looks like Ino was just about to hang up, Sakura sighed.

" Shikamaru, you can hang up now. " Ino, told Shikamaru.

But, nah, he rejected. " No, Ino just hang up. "

So Ino, being as stubborn like she is, " Hang up _Shika-kun. _"

Ah, it seems Ino's stubborness have rubbed off on him, beause he couldn't just hang up, and get this over with. " No. Ino hang up and get this don with. _Woman._ "

She couldn't win this time can she? Thus, she gave up.

" Ne, Sakura wait up a bit okay? I forgot something at my house. " Ino mumbled, and poofed away.

Sakura was still twitching, of course. This was just wrong. Eh, at least she still have her boyfriend or some sort. She glanced over to her lover and smiled. She began walking towards Ino's house, dragging along a certain glaring, Uchiha.

At where Ino is, for endless hours, she's still talking with her boyfriend. Somewhat freak she is, but she didn't care, she's enjoying this. Searching through her collection of insane awesomeness nail polish, she found what she needed and gave herself a white tip.

" Mm, Shika? Your at the door already? " Ino mumbled against the phone.

" Why would I be talking to you on your phone if I'm at your door? "

Ino blinked, she hadn't thought of that.

_Knock knock._

Again with the knocks, she opened the door to revealed an angry Sakura. Sakura had have enough of this, she grabbed her friend's phone and slammed it down the floor. After a while or what seems like it, she slammed the door shut and walked away muttering pointless things, and dragging her boyfriend by the collar of his shirt.

Ino stared. She stared really hard.

Finally she picked up the phone, after staring into it again, she piped up," Hello? " she squeaked.

She could hear muttering on the other line. And she smirked, " Sakura didn't really turned off the phone huh? "

She heard a raspy hn or what it sounds like on the other side.

_Knock, knock_.

"Again!? Man, Sakura must be really angry." she talked to herself, getting ready to open the door.

She opened the door, but she didn't see herself her pinkette friend.

No, she saw something else, and that 'something' smirked and carried her out the door.

* * *

:o


End file.
